


Identities

by the_afterlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Fic of Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_afterlight/pseuds/the_afterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, Tony."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which missions with the Avengers require something a little more conspicuous than Nita's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars, Rain, Sun, Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506209) by [adiva_calandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiva_calandia/pseuds/adiva_calandia). 



> Fifteen minute flashfic, unbeta'd, because sometimes the idea just hits you and you need to write that fic of a friend's story.
> 
> Yes, I think I'm funny.

The thing about going on missions with Steve and Nat (and sometimes Clint) is that sometimes they're going on missions as agents of SHIELD -- at least, they were, when there was a SHIELD -- and sometimes they're going on missions as The Avengers.

"What do you mean, I can't go out there dressed like this?" Nita asked, looking down at her perfectly functional button-down and slacks. Actually, she was pretty sure this was the same button-down she'd worn the first time she'd gone on a mission with them. "I always dress like this when I go with you guys. And you said it yourself, I'd be a 'great asset' for this -- none of you have any experience with magic, and it sounds like that's what your dealing with. Even if it's nothing like mine."

Steve frowned. "It's just... Well, you'll kind of stand out. And are you sure you want people to know who you are? What we do as the Avengers is a little more, uh..."

"Public."

"Thanks, Tony. It's a little more public than the kind of missions you've gone on with us before."

Nita took a moment to consider that. "So you're saying," she said, "that I need, what, a superhero identity?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up, Tony. You're the only one who thinks we're superheroes."

Clint snorted. "No, I'm pretty sure most of the rest of the world does, too."

Steve faced him and glared. "Not helping, Clint."

"Sorry, Captain. Won't happen again."

Turning back to Nita, Steve shrugged. "I just think you should make yourself a little more inconspicuous."

"By dressing up in tights?"

Unexpectedly, from behind Nita, Nat spoke up. "He's not wrong. People see someone in civilian clothing fighting alongside us -- using abilities they don't recognise -- they'll start asking questions. Someone with powers shows up in a costume? They're just going ask what your codename is."

"Superhero name."

"Shut up, Tony."

Nita had to allow that this seemed... logical. Reasonable even. "Fine. Can I have five minutes and a little bit of privacy?"

Ever so helpfully, Tony pointed out, "Uh, we're in a Quinjet. Where exactly do you expect to get some privacy?"

"You could at least _turn around_." _::Okay, Bobo. Here's what we're going to do. Do you have that clothing routine Dai loves so much? And, uh. What do we have for facial hair?::_

* * *

The next day, most of the papers are running, front page, the pictures that have been going around the internet almost constantly since the day before, with various headlines best summed up by the one on the New York Times:

**Gandalf Joins the Avengers?**  
 _Ian McKellan unavailable for comment._


End file.
